Shadow Master
by Leofort
Summary: Betrayed a soul lies in prison waiting for vengeance on the betrayers who who betrayed him. Revenge he shall have on his former friends Politically and Phyisically.


Harry Potter was angry no he was beyond angry at Dumbledore and his former friends and that bastard wolf creature Lupin they had framed him in Azkaban for a crime he had not comitted which was killing his Cousins. True it was found that they were found dead outside Surrey and they think it was him who comitted the crime of killing them with a cutting curse at their neck while he had apparated there. While Harry was at Azkaban his powers had grown waiting to be unleashed on his enemies. They included Wandless Magic, he was a Fire Elemental afterall the last fire elemental was Salazar Slytherin. For the knowledge Harry knew much spells and had practised them while at Azkaban. Harry was home after his godfather died and had brought many books from shops which were on Dark Arts, defense, offense, charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Rituals as well as the books in the Black library. Harry had done a rituals on himself which gave him more strength, speed and cured his eyesight with some bonus like seeing through Invisibility and Illusions, and he did a ritual which would give him the ability to read faster and keep the knowledge in his mind never forgetting it and a ritual which gave him immunity to Crucio and Imperius as well as some potions like Amortenia the strongest love potion this ritual he had found in a book which was titled Power for Powerful which contaied deadly spells and rituals, after reading the book through he had destroyed the book as it was only book which was a knowledge and personel Diary of some bloke called Thomas Rostin a well known powerful wizard who had lived over 200 years ago and the Rostin line had ended 15and half years ago. Harry had used Dark Arts afterall they were spells which could only be controlled by Very Powerful Wizards but in Public he settled on near dark borderline spells. Harry loved to torture people.

Harry had been in Azkaban for two months and the ones who put him here were Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Weasley Family and Cornelius Fudge. He was never given a trial and they sought to use him to kill Voldemort and kill him after that a good plan. There was the fact that Blacks were the known Decendants of Slytherin as the only child daughter of Salazar Slytherin had married Arnes Black and there was the fact that the founder Salazar Slytherin had allowed the muggle borns into Hogwarts but never in his House at Hogwarts Which only allowed Halfbloods and Purebloods. Indeed Slytherin was a Dark Lord.

Harry had created a new brand of magic in parseltounge as he was a Parseltounge hw was able to cast it and he was a master at Leglimency and Occlumency and there was the fact that he was a Decent of Slytherin as there was marriages between the Potters and Blacks often as Sirius had explained before his death Salazar had put a spell on his child that made the tounge of serpents lay Bound as only a Powerful Wizard could break it. Harry was also a Animagus his forms were a Phoenix, Dragon and a King Cobra. Now there was the history of Tom Riddle who claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin while he was decended from the Gauntline which had gained the Noble tounge as line had married a Female Black and Tom Riddle got the tounge through his mother but if the true heir had expelled him from the Slytherin Line he would never be able to speak it

****

Dumbledore's Pov

Dumbledore had known that Harry was innocent as he had used Leglimency on but had allowed him to be put there because he thought once Harry was found out he would get Harry out and Harry would look upto him as a Mentor and help him Defeat Voldemort and with help from Harry he would be able to complete the Philisopher's Stone which he was creating and was at it's final stages the last ingridient he needed was a Poweful wizards blood other than the creators and after Harry killed Voldemort with Dumbledore's he Albus will be hailed as Hero equal to Merlin Himself.

Now there was the fact Harry was found innocent 2 Days ago after the captured Auror Dawlish had said that he was Death Eater and had killed the Dursleys and Harry would be releasrd from Azkaban in two Days time and Albus Dumbledore will be there to claim Harry's guardianship.

Albus looked at his Phoenix familiar and said Sherbet Lemon

a old friend will be returning this year

The Phoenix Trilled

But little did they all know that Harry had command over all the Dementors afterall they were created by Salazar Slytherin and they could be commanded by a Parsel tounge but above it all they would only obey the True Heir of the Slytherin Legacy.

****

Weasleys

With the Weasleys after Harry was put in Azkaban they had been given 10 million galleons from the second Potter Trust Vault by Cornelius Fudge which the ministry was able to claim afterall they couldn't claim the Potter Family Vault Because of the fact that it had Blood Wards and the Potters were among the Lord's houses in the wizenmangot and Black Estate was trying to be claimed by the ministry, Dumbledore and the Malfoy's as Sirius had died but they couldn'y as the True heir was alive. Potter Estate couldn't be claimed because the current heir was alive but Fudge had found a way around the Law which enabled him to Claim the 2 Potter Trust Vaults which contained a total of fifty Million galleons

Ginerva Molly Weasley had liked Harry for his money, fame and power afterall he was to be the next Lord Potter as Harry was next in line through his Father and she had been dreaming about becoming Lady Potter afterall some Potions would have done the trick but Harry had turned to be a murderer and she was trying to choose a Lord to marry as it was was her ambition to be rich.

For the Weasleys the money meant everything as they invested 3 million galleons in Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and made a monthly profit of 20,000 galleons and had hold over 20% of the shop but to their hate 60% of the shop was holded by Potter which made 60,000 galleons monthly for the Black Estate as Harry had left it in the name of the Black and Malfoys had 10% of the shop.

Hermione had been given 3 million galleons and she had invested in the shop as and owned 3% and used the rest of the money to buy books.

* * *

Review and Tell me how you Like or Dislike it Please.

Edited on 2/7/09

In this Fic Dementors could only be controlled by the Heir of Slytherin their Creator


End file.
